A wireless network may carry a variety of communication sessions with widely different characteristics. For example, one characteristic is duty cycle, that is, the percentage of time that a mobile terminal is actually transmitting or receiving information. In many cases, mobile terminals may have a low duty cycle if the amount of data to be communicated over an extended time period is very low.
When a large number of mobile terminals in a wireless network desire connections, each with very low data traffic, network congestion may result. In one example, the connections may be requested for an extended time period. For example, network congestion may be costly or difficult due to the maintenance of large number of connections. For example, very low duty cycles on the mobile terminals may be necessary to achieve a long battery life.